


Yours.

by shotosobaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo is the biggest sap to ever walk this earth, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotosobaa/pseuds/shotosobaa
Summary: A letter, from Kuroo to Kenma.(no angst here, it’s just Kuroo being madly and in love with Kenma and writing him a love letter to express it 🥰)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Thoughts and and shat this out my butthole at an ungodly hour of the night. I hope you like it!

Dear Kenma, 

How am I supposed to fit eighteen years of loving you onto one sheet of paper? I don’t think I would ever be able to transcribe the things I feel when I am with you. There are no words strong enough to capture the way your voice sounds in the morning or the way your hair looks in the sun. 

To try to describe in writing the amount of adoration I feel for you would be as impossible a feat as it is to not want you next to me every moment of the day. 

However, I can write this with absolute surety: You are the love of my life, forever and always. Every day, I fall deeper in love with you, whether it be with the way your eyes squint when you laugh, the way you curl against me at night, the way your quiet footsteps on the front porch never cease to bring me joy after a long day. 

I’ve come to take your steadfast presence by my side for granted; I have trouble recalling times when we were not constantly in each other’s space. Honestly, I don’t care to think about those times, because I am positive that my life was dull before I met you. 

However cliché this may sound, I hope you know that you are my everything. Every aspect of my life is connected to you in some way, and I think that is why I am so happy. The first thing I see in the morning is your beautiful face, and the last thing I see at night are your sleepy eyes drifting closed. I truly could not ask for more. 

I think the exact moment when I fell in love with you was the week I was finishing up my final thesis to present to the board of directors. I was practically running on half an hour of sleep and approximately 500 milligrams of caffeine a day, and I don’t think I talked to anyone for a week. I was coming back from classes one afternoon feeling like complete shit only to see that you had picked up my room and left me a homemade bento on the counter. On it was a light purple sticky note that read (in your cute, messy handwriting) “You are going to be amazing. I hope you enjoy this meal, you really need to eat.” I just about broke down right then and there. 

Now, this was before we got our heads out of our asses and confessed to each other, but I had never wanted to kiss you more than I did then, and you weren’t even in the apartment! That bento was the best I’ve ever tasted and I like to think it’s what gave me the energy to finish my thesis and somehow be able to present it decently to the board. 

Anyways, this letter is getting kind of long and I know you don’t enjoy reading that much. Basically all I really want to say, in its simplest and truest form, is that I love you. I am often caught off guard with how deeply enamored I am with you. You, Kenma Kozume, have truly ruined me for anyone else. 

I am yours, eternally. 

-Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they’re in love wbk....


End file.
